Star Wars: Liberation BETA
by christopher.martin.507464
Summary: The beta of a star wars fanfic i'm writing- Two men try to contact the rebels in a seemingly hopeless attempt for liberation- See what happens? And please R & R so i can decide whether or not to update it, Thank you :)
1. A Start

Star Wars: project 1

It was a quiet, peacful day on the remote planet of Tiben, a small outer rim planet. It was not big, or useful for that matter, but the Imperials still found use for it, they would mine it out dry, and they had enslaved the natives, but this story is about a man at the age of only 17, who is a big inspiration and not soon forgotten hero on the planet.

"You think we'll ever get out of this, we have beeen here all our lives, just mining for the Imperials, i mean what happened to this planet?" said Farak, Kalak's best friend on the planet, Kalak, the main character responded "I don't know, how long could this last, i'm sure we will be liberated one day...hopefully." Farak just frowned a little bit and kept getting his mined resources into his cart. "Hey, You two, less chatter, more work, i'm not running this for you to talk" The two just started mining and not talking.

"night time you two, get back to your cabin" They started walking toward the cabin until Kalak said "Did you Hear?" Farak looked confused "What?" He said interestidly, "Manga (a miner from there camp) said that the Rebbelion is fighting to liberate Menus (a nearby planet)" Farak's eyes widened "What? Really?" Kalak smiled and nodded "Yeah, if they win maybe they will come here next" Farak looked in disbelief "No, are you kidding? the empire has so many forces around the galaxy, the Rebels don't have any shot at this" Kalak just put his head down and said "huh, maybe...maybe"

"Wake up" an Imperial guard screamed two his cabin "yes, sir" Someone said. All five people in there cabin got up, and started heading to the cafeteria "Whats for breakfast?" Kalak said "I have no idea" Farak said tiredly. As they entered the cafeteria, they saw it was a lot less crowded than normally "Hmm theres not a lot of people here, especially since were here late!" Farak said suprisedly "i know, what happened?" Farak just smiled and said "i don't know". They both went to the food line, and got some sort of chunky grey slime "i think this food will eat me before i eat it, yuckkk" Farak disgustedly shrieked. "Haha, it is pretty gross" Kalak replied.

Since it was pretty empty they sat at an executive table, but no noticed, nor cared. "hey" Farak whispered "What?, what?" Kalak whipered back "listen to the guards behind us" He said fastly. "What are we going to do? what if it happens again? we may not enough troops?" said the tall guard (lets call him guard 1, and the other guard 2) "huh, i don't know, they are very vicious when angry!" said guard 2 "We are at a troop low beacuse of all the fights against those rebels in the inner rim" Guard 1 said concernedly "well all i know is if it happens again we are going down, this is an important place in this area, but it's so underdefended, there is just nothing we can do" Guard 2 said and sighed. They then stood up walked away, continuing there conversation.


	2. Radio Chatter

"Oh my god... did you hear that...what the heck was that? what is going on?" Farak screamed rather loud "i don't know, a-a rebel attack perhaps" Kalak replied unknowingly "Well, we have to find out!" declared Farak "no, no, they have a very strict policy here, if we do anything wrong we will be killed!" Farak just gave a half frown and said "ok, i guess" Kalak looked up, knowing thats what Farak didn't want "How would we even find out?" Kalak said "Well, after we leave the cafeteria we could take a radio out of the office, and try to intercept a conversation, i know how, i've been here a while you know?" Kalak rolled his eyes and said "Fine, just do it" Farak just smirked and said "Good".

As they walked out Farak walked into an empty office and snatched a little radio "GO! GO! GO!" Farak yelled lightly "OK, HURRY" Kalak said. As they went in there cabin, two hours til' mining time, they were fiddling with the radio. "i got something!" Farak squealed "What? That Fast?" Kalak questioned "Haha yeah" Farak said, not really paying attention. "It's two imperial officers" Farak said. Guard 1 And Guard two.

Guard 1- "We could pull troops out of Kashyyyk?"

Guard 2- "No, those Wookies are crazier than the prisoners"

Guard 1- "We could train soilders, perhaps prisoners of some sort"

Guard 2- "That would take a wahile, they may rebel by then"

Guard 1- "We could still try"

Guard 2- "perhaps, we can issue that, but any other ideas?"

Guard 1- "Ummm...not really"

Guard 2- "Well bye then, i will issue those troops as soon as possible"

Guard 1- "Very good"


	3. Help At Last

"Oh my, a rebbellion here?" Kalak said scaredly "I-I know, why didn't we hear or see anything?" Farak replied "It was probably at the other camp" Kalak said "Well, they covered it up... really well" Farak said, as he got an idea in his head "Hey i... have an idea" Farak said slowly. "What?, What?" Kalak said "There are nearby rebels, if we contact them, and tell them the imperial count is low... maybe they could help us" Kalak just snickered "That won't work, that is a very strong radio, but it would take a genius to reach the rebels a whole planet away" Farak just said "you never know..."

"How is the radio coming, Farak?" Farak, barely paying attention said "fine" Kalak shook his head slowly "i think i might be on a break through though" Kalak looked suprised "really?". "Oh, yeah, i found there station of comms, but it's coming staticy, i can here bits and parts, but not enough to understand, or talk to them" Kalak smiled and said "keep working". Farak then jumped up and said "I've got it!" Kalak clapped and said "What? Really?" Farak yelled "Yeah Yeah, someone is picking up, NOW!" Kalak ran over and put his face near the radio.

"This is Lt. Maht Kell, can i help you?" They bot stared in disbelief "Umm yes, this is Farak Guun of the planet Tiben, and we umm heard you were attempting to liberate An ajacent planet to Tiben?" Farak said nervously "Uhh yes, how did you get through to us?" The Lt. said "I use to know a lot about radioes before the Empire showed up... But that is not the point, i have important news for you" The Lt then said "What news?" Farak then said "Last night a riot broke out in most of the camps, and a lot of soilders are dead, If you sent troops, now would be a great time attack and liberate, you could also take the resources". The Lt the replied "Well it is not really in our biggest concern, we have plenty of resources, and not so many troops" Farak then said "Please good people have been enslaved, i have been since i was 7, the people need it" The Lt then said "You make a persausive case, we are heading there next anyway... i will tell my supioriours, this could really help"...


End file.
